birthday of skippy!
by appleduck
Summary: Its skipper and his twins birthday! i wrote this seeing that mybirthday is the 19th of may! : cute little story that contains skilene and privateXOC so plz RnR! :


Kay guys, its my birthday on the 19th of may so I decided to right about the twins (skipper and chyla) and their birthday! :) truth or dare will hopefully come out next weekend seeing it will be week holiday for me enless I am going away.

So read and Enjoy! :)

Chylas POV

Yay! Its finally me and my lil bros birthday! ( she was born first) I cant wait to go and jump on him to wake him up :) Its kinda been a tridition for us to ponce on each other on our birthday so we can go look at our presents. Not that i am expecting much peolpe (animals) knowing seeing that Skipper is to paranoid to tell anyone. Oh well.

Nobodys POV

Chyla was just about to pounce on Skipper when suddenly he pounced on her!

Chyla: WHAT THE CRAP?

Skipper: HAHA! you have to wake up pretty early to wake me up sis ;)

Chyla: Very funny-

Skipper: Its is very funny *smirks*

Chyla: Yea whateve

Skipper: I got you a present

Chyla: YAY! me to!

Skipper: Fhew, i though u forgot like every other year thats ever been our birthday.

Chyla: *hands skipper his present*

Skipper: *hand chyla her present and unraps his present* *starts crying* (in a manly way ;)

The thing that Chyla give him was something that she saved from there old house that them and their parants used to live until blowhole cam into their story and detroyed their house along with their parents. It was the soft toy that he got when he was a new born baby from his family and he used to sleep with it every night. Their family used to be the target of all evil animals and sometimes even humans. So it was the one thing that kept him 'safe' from all those horrible creatures every night.

Skipper: *Hugs Xhyla very tightly and is still sobbing quite loudly while remembering his parents* thanx sis. Your the best one that can understand me properly these days.

Chyla: *hugs back* No prob lil bro. *opens her present* It was very much like the thing that she gave to skipper but it was a family photo on one of their vacations with them with them all smiling now the sea shore. He also gave her the blanket they used to snuggle up in together when terrified and in danger. It brought back so many memories about their terrible past that they both started crying hard out so they went down to floor 13 so that the boys couldnt hear them crying. (Its would be pretty weird if they found theie leader crying hard out into his sisters arms)

Skipper: I miss mummy and daddy

Chyla: You still call them that?

Skipper: Well we were so little of when they died that i havent been able to call them anything else.

Chyla: Oh :(

Skipper: :( Well we better head back up before the boys notice that we are missing.

Chyla: Yea i guess...

They both head back up to where evryone is.

Kowalski: Something wrong you to? You look like you taking you eye balls out and stucken them in backwards...

Skipper: Yea everything is fine kowalski.

Kowalski: Well i dont think EVERYTHING is fine seeing that the new truth or dare chapter is coming up soon.

Chyla: Well thats just great news to here on our birthday!

Kowalski: Its your birthday sir?

Skipper: Yep *glares at chyla*

Chyla: *shrugs*

Suddenly Marlene popped in.

Marlene: Hey guys!

Private: Did you know that it is Skipper and Chylas birthday today?

Marlene: Wait its both of your birthday?

Skipper: duh! we're twins!

Marlene: Ohhhh no wonder why you two look so alike. (thinking) damn! i havent got them a present yet! Well i know what chyla would like but Skipper? hat in the world would my secretly true love want?

Chyla: Hey Marlene, want to stay for brekfast? we have oysters. ;)

Marlene: Well first you need to come to my place.

Chyla: ok

on the way to marlenes

Marlene: I ahve a present to give you even though i just found out that today was your birthday.

Chyla: And you also want me to tell you what you should get Skippy boy right? ;)

Marlene: *blushes and deep red* ok you caught me but i really dont know what to give him!

Chyla: Look, he loves you to so just get him in private like take him round to yuor place on his own and just give him a big kiss and ask him out! seeing he is way to chicken.

Marlene: Are you sure that will work?

Chyla: He dosent even know that you are getting him anything so it will be fine as a present.

Marlene: Thnx and here is your present! *hands Chyla a box*

Chyla: *opens the box to find two necklaces where you keep one of the necklaces to someone else and keep yours* Thank you soooooo much!

Marlene: Your welcome :)


End file.
